Hadiah
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Hwang Minhyun yang memberikan Kang Daniel hadiah yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. It's GS! Kang Daniel. Hwang Minhyun. NielHwang. GS!Minhyun. Fem!Minhyun. Girl!Minhyun. Wanna One. For celebrating wannable's kang choding birthday. AU!Highschool.


**WANNA ONE'S BIG SAMOYED x NUEST'S DESSERT FOX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kang Daniel.**

 **Hwang Minhyun.**

 **..**

 **Mentioned! Nuest's Kang Dongho (Baekho) and Pentagon's Kang Hyunggu (Kino)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"kkomaeng-a!"

Minhyun yang tengah melangkah sambil menunduk, teralihkan oleh panggilan yang sangat tak asing baginya, tersebut.

Matanya pun menyapu daerah yang tengah ia belah dan atensinya tertancap pada sosok berhoodie abu tua yang dibalut jaket denim sebagai fabric paling luar yang dikenakan. Bahkan, kaki jenjangnya masih berbalut celana putih khas seragam taekwondo.

Dan saat ini, ia sedang tersenyum lebar sambil duduk di tangga batu, menuju komplek perumahan minhyun, di tengah musim dingin yang menjelang. Dengan mata yang mengarah penuh pada minhyun, sambil melambai.

Minhyun segera mengayun langkahnya lebih cepat agar ia bisa menyambangi pemuda tersebut.

"kenapa kau disini?"

Pertanyaan itu lah yang keluar dari bibir minhyun, begitu pemuda itu bangkit saat minhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Jujur saja, minhyun khawatir. Dia tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama pemuda itu duduk disitu –dan mungkin saja menungguinya, di tengah musim dingin seperti ini.

Tangan pemuda itu naik, untuk menangkup wajah oval minhyun yang terbingkai oleh surai jelaga ikal sebatas dada, yang kebetulan sekali hari ini tengah digerai.

Minhyun dapat merasakan dingin yang menjalari pipinya lewat tangan si pemuda. Ia mengulum bibir bersapuh lip-balm oranye lembutnya.

"tentu saja menemui hwang minhyun. Apa lagi, memangnya?"

Minhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangkupan si pemuda sembari mengkesah pendek.

"seingatku, tadi kau disuruh langsung pulang, karena adikmu sudah menunggu kepulanganmu. Jadi. Kenapa kau malah berakhir disini?"

Pemuda dihadapan minhyun mengekeh geli sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket denimnya.

"ada satu kebiasaan, yang membuatku akhirnya menjadi ketergantungan, kkomaeng-a. Dan itu berhubungan denganmu"

Alis minhyun mengerut.

"apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda bermata segaris itu mengamit tangan minhyun dan mengisi sela jemari lentik minhyun dengan miliknya. Minhyun merendahkan kepalanya, mendapati hal tersebut. Dan pemuda itu kembali terkekeh geli, saat matanya menangkap basah, rona merah menghiasi pipi tembam minhyun.

"kita selalu melakukan hal ini setiap kita pulang, bukan? Ini membuatku akhirnya menjadi ketergantungan. Dan selama aku diasrama, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, karena kau tidak ada di sana. Jadi, aku merindukannya, kkomaeng-a. Bisa dibilang, sangat"

Setelah pemuda bermata segaris itu selesai berucap dan terkekeh ringan, hening menyela keduanya. Minhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, melempar tatap pada si pemuda disampingnya. Saling menatap dalam satu jarak pandang, dengan sinar mata yang menyorot penuh kerinduan.

Mengabaikan hembusan angin pertengahan musim dingin yang dinginnya terasa menggigit sum-sum tulang belakang, terasa menyapu permukaan kulit mereka yang terbalut oleh jaket.

Yang lebih tinggi namun lebih muda, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan minhyun. Mengusap punggung tangannya, spontan, karena merasakan tangan digenggamannya tersebut, terasa dingin saat ia sentuh.

"ayo pulang. Aku antar"

Minhyun pun mengangguk pelan dan membalas genggaman di pemuda yang wajahnya mengingatkan minhyun dengan rupa anjing berjenis Samoyed tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

"hey, kkomaeng-a"

Minhyun menoleh pada si pemuda bertahi lalat tepat dibawah sudut mata kanannya yang perlahan menoleh padanya.

"kau tidak mau bilang apa-apa padaku?"

Alis minhyun menukik satu. Ia berdeham samar, meredakan tawanya yang ingin sekali mencuat, akibat mendengar nada merajuk si menjulang disampingnya.

"apa yang mau kau dengar dariku, memangnya?"

Pemuda yang sering dipanggil 'Kang Choding' oleh teman-teman yang mengenal baik dirinya tersebut, mengkesah pendek dengan wajah sebal.

Dan akhirnya, lebih memilih untuk menatap jalanan aspal yang sisinya ditutupi salju putih yang kontras, dibanding melempar kode pada minhyun yang tidak peka hanya dalam sekali bait.

"tidak. Lupakan"

Minhyun mengulum bibirnya lalu kembali menatap jalanan.

"bagaimana pertandingannya, niel?"

Kang Daniel menoleh. Terdiam beberapa detik, hingga minhyun memutuskan untuk menoleh dan menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"kau pasti sudah tahu hasilnya dari hyung, iya kan? Tapi, maaf—"

Minhyun menatapnya bingung.

"untuk?"

"medalinya sudah aku bawa kerumah. Dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk dibawa lagi oleh hyunggu. Dia mau memamerkan medali itu pada teman-temannya. Kebetulan ada 2 teman hyunggu yang menginap dirumah malam ini"

Dia itu Kang Daniel. Anak tengah keluarga kang, memiliki kakak yang setahun lebih tua darinya bernama, Kang Dongho –sahabat baik minhyun sejak mengenal di sekolah menengah yang sama, dan adik yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya bernama, Kang Hyunggu.

Dan saat ini, ia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam ban-3 taekwondo yang menjadi salah satu delegasi sekolah mereka, untuk mengikuti olimpiade musim dingin tingkat sekolah tinggi bertaraf nasional.

Minhyun tercenung sebentar lantas tertawa ringan setelahnya. Membuat si menjulang disampingnya, memuja kecantikan gadis hwang saat tertawa begitu, didalam hatinya.

"kukira ada apa. Dasar kau ini!"

Daniel mencebik kecil.

"padahal, aku mau memperlihatkannya padamu dulu. Tapi, bus sekolah terlanjur mengantarkan aku sampai kerumah, saat aku sedang tidur. Jadi, tidak lama setelah aku menemui hyunggu, aku langsung kesini"

Minhyun mendekatkan dirinya lantas menumpu kepalanya pada pangkal lengan pemuda kang disebelahnya.

"kau pulang dalam keadaan utuh pun, aku sudah bersyukur, niel"

Daniel terkikik pelan lalu mengusak pucuk kepala minhyun dengan lembut.

Dan keduanya pun melangkah bersama, sambil terus bercengkrama akrab dengan sesekali tertawa ringan. Ataupun minhyun yang mencebik sementara Daniel terkekeh, begitupun sebaliknya.

Berjalan berdampingan membelah jalanan menuju rumah keluarga hwang, di tengah malam musim dingin dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat.

Tak lupa senyuman hangat yang terpancar dari belah bibir masing-masing akibat jarangnya bersua, karena Daniel yang harus mengikuti karantina selama hampir satu bulan di pyeongchang kemarin.

 **..**

 **..**

Daniel dan minhyun sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah keluarga hwang. Minhyun pun menaiki satu undakan tangga batu di depan pagarnya. Membuatnya yang hanya sebatas dada Daniel, kini sepantar hidung lelaki kang tersebut.

Daniel hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah minhyun yang terlihat lucu dimatanya lalu mencubit gemas pipi tembam minhyun yang dibalas oleh senyuman oleh gadis hwang tersebut.

"kkomaeng-a"

"apa?"

Daniel menyisir anak rambut minhyun lalu menyelipkannya ke balik telinga gadis hwang tersebut.

"apa kau pikir, kita bisa memberitahu hubungan kita pada dongho hyung, sekarang? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Minhyun menatap Daniel. Terlihat berpikir dalam, sementara ia menatap wajah pemuda yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya sebagai kekasihnya selama 6 bulan belakangan ini. Daniel menyadari keraguan pada gadisnya tersebut. Ia pun meraih kepala minhyun untuk ia bawa dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"tidak apa-apa, kalau kau belum siap untuk memberitahukannya pada sahabatmu yang satu itu. Aku tidak memaksa. Lagipula, wajar jika kau tidak mau memberitahu dongho hyung, tentang hubungan kita. Orang itu mulutnya suka lebih ringan daripada sebutir caviar"

Minhyun tersenyum dan terkekeh samar.

Daniel selalu bisa membuat kekhawatirannya melayang entah kemana dan terbias pada nirwana, hanya dengan ucapannya.

"kang Daniel, dia itu kakakmu"

Daniel terkekeh sembari mengurai dekapannya pada tubuh minhyun.

"makanya aku berani bilang begitu, karena dia kakakku, kkomaeng-a"

Minhyun menggeleng maklum dengan senyuman teduhnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat jam tangan yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya, mengeluarkan bunyi 'beep' 12 kali dengan cukup cepat. Ia pun tersenyum menatap jam tersebut. Membuahkan kernyitan bingung dari yang paling muda disitu.

"tidak apa, Daniel"

Daniel mengerjap. Matanya menyorot minhyun dengan bingung.

"tidak apa, kenapa, kkomaeng-a?"

Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"tidak apa-apa, jika kau memberitahu dongho sekaligus yang lain. Dia itu kan kakakmu. Terlebih, dia itu sahabatku. Jadi, tidak apa-apa"

Mata Daniel membola dan senyum sumringah terkembang pada belah bibir tipisnya.

"sungguh?"

Minhyun mengangguk. Daniel pun mengusap pipi minhyun dengan lembut. Tangan minhyun naik dan berakhir menangkup tangan Daniel lalu menggenggamnya kuat.

"sekali lagi, selamat untuk kemenangannya, atlet kang"

Daniel terkekeh mendengar panggilan minhyun padanya.

"dan selamat ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas, kang daniel"

Senyuman pemuda kang itu luntur. Daniel sukses termangu, mendengar kalimat minhyun barusan. Minhyun pun menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas, untuk mengusap pipi tembam kekasihnya yang terpaut satu tahun dibawahnya itu.

"kau lupa, kalau hari ini, kau bertambah usia, niel?"

Daniel mengerjap cepat. Mengembalikan jiwanya yang sempat mengawang.

"eung?"

Minhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Daniel dan tangannya yang lain, mengusap surai coklat pekat pemuda kang itu dengan lembut.

"ini sudah masuk jam dua belas malam, niel. Jadi hari ini, sudah berganti menjadi tanggal sepuluh desember. Dan tepat delapan belas tahun lalu, kau melihat dunia setelah bermukim di dalam rahim ibumu, selama sembilan bulan, kang daniel"

Daniel menatap minhyun dengan lamat, yang masih mempertahankan senyuman menenangkan, yang menjadi candu kesekian Daniel pada gadis hwang satu itu.

"selamat bertambah umur, adiknya kang dongho dan kakaknya kang hyunggu"

Daniel tersenyum lalu membawa tubuh semampai minhyun untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya dengan kekehan renyah.

Tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengusap kepala belakang minhyun dengan lembut dan perlahan. Seakan minhyun adalah pahatan terindah dari bahan keramik yang paling rapuh, hingga Daniel diharuskan untuk berhati-hati saat menyentuhnya.

"terimakasih. Sudah menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan. Sekaligus, orang pertama yang mengingatkanku dengan hari pertambahan usiaku sendiri, yang bahkan aku lupakan, minhyun"

Minhyun tersenyum lalu mengusal manja pada bahu tegap Daniel. Minhyun selalu suka –di beberapa waktu, jika Daniel sudah memanggil namanya, bukan lagi dengan panggilan kesayangan yang Daniel peruntukan baginya.

"terimakasih juga sudah mau menemaniku selama 6 bulan ini, minhyun"

Minhyun mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang Daniel masih dengan mengusal pada pundak sang lelaki bermarga kang tersebut.

Posisi mereka, bertahan beberapa menit, sampai yang lebih tua, mengurai lebih dulu. Membuat Daniel mencebik kecil, merajuk karena kehilangan kehangatannya.

"kenapa dilepas?"

Minhyun mengulum bibirnya dan menatap Daniel ragu. Ia bahkan sampai menghela nafasnya secara perlahan.

"aku—aku ada—hadiah—untukmu, niel"

Alis Daniel menukik sebelah. Sinar matanya pun menyorot minhyun dengan binar penasaran.

"hadiah? Apa itu?"

 **CUP**

Semuanya terjadi begitu –sangat, cepat, hingga Daniel tetap membatu ditempat berdirinya. Bahkan, setelah minhyun menjauhkan wajahnya yang merona parah seperti tomat paling masak begitu.

Ada hening yang canggung melingkupi keduanya, setelah minhyun memberikan kecupan ringan, tepat pada belah bibir sang kekasih.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Daniel membatu, bak terkena mantra immobulus dilanjut dengan silencio.

Pasalnya, selama sejarah hubungan mereka 6 bulan belakangan ini, keduanya menganut hubungan yang sehat tanpa sering melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan yang lebih intim daripada bertautan tangan, mengusap pucuk kepala atau pipi, ataupun berpelukan dan merangkul.

Bahkan, mengecup kening atau punggung tangan pun bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam hubungan mereka.

Tapi barusan yang minhyun lakukan adalah, memberikan kecupan ringan yang manis dan itu tepat pada bibir Daniel. Terlebih, minhyun yang mengawali sentuhan tersebut.

Nikmat tuhan apa lagi yang bisa Daniel dustakan untuk saat ini?

Daniel mengerjap saat mendengar kesah pendek dari minhyun. Wajah cantiknya, ia sembunyikan lewat rundukan dalam. Membuat Daniel tidak tahan untuk tidak menariknya kedalam dekapan kembali.

"a—aku—aku masuk—"

 **GREP**

Minhyun dipaksa kembali berbalik, menghadap Daniel karena lengannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh sang pemuda kang.

 **CUP**

Dan kini, gantian bibir plum minhyun yang dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Daniel. Mata minhyun sudah pasti membelalak.

Karena, ia memang mempersiapkan mental untuk memberikan Daniel kecupan ringan dibibir tadi. Tapi, sama sekali tidak siap saat mendapatkan balasan seperti ini. Dan ini jauh lebih—intim.

Pada akhirnya, mata minhyun terpejam saat merasakan bibirnya bukanlah lagi dikecup oleh pemuda kang tersebut, melainkan dilumat.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki si tenang minhyun, ia pun membalas perlakuan Daniel dengan ikut melumat bibir bawah si tengah kang tersebut, saat pemuda itu melumat bibir atasnya.

Bertahan selama beberapa menit, hingga Daniel merasakan pundaknya dipukul dengan pelan oleh sang gadis kesayangan. Daniel pun –rela tak rela, menguraikan pergumulan bibirnya dengan minhyun. Dan senyum terkembang saat melihat minhyun dengan mata yang terpejam, masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang cukup memburu.

"hey"

Perlahan, kelopak mata yang menutup itu, kembali terbuka. Daniel pun mengusap bibir minhyun yang sedikit lebih bengkak dan itu adalah akibat dari perbuatannya.

"n—niel—"

"maaf. Aku terlalu—terhanyut, kkomaeng-a. Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu terkejut"

Daniel merengkuh minhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pada malam ini. Minhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak Daniel. Masih sibuk menata hatinya yang berdegup kencang dan nafasnya yang berantakan, akibat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan daniel.

"ti—tidak, niel. Kau—tidak perlu—minta maaf"

Daniel mengusap-usap punggung minhyun dengan perlahan. Kekehan terdengar dari yang lebih muda.

"masuklah. Ini semakin dingin"

Minhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Daniel mengernyit aneh, namun tangannya tetap membalas dekapan minhyun dengan tak kalah erat.

"kau yang berulang tahun"

Minhyun mengkesah panjang saat kembali mendengar kekehan Daniel.

"tapi aku, yang serasa diberi kejutan"

Dekapan pun diurai oleh minhyun. Daniel lagi-lagi terkekeh gemas melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merah padam layaknya buah tomat paling masak tersebut.

"kkomaeng-a"

"eum?"

Daniel mengubah kekehannya menjadi senyum lembut. Matanya memancang lurus, tepat pada sepasang hazel milik minhyun. Tangannya naik dan mengusap pipi tembam gadis tunggal keluarga hwang tersebut.

"terimakasih, karena menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku"

Perlahan tapi pasti, senyuman minhyun mengembang.

"terimakasih, karena sudah lahir ke dunia dengan selamat, daniel"

Daniel melemparkan senyum lembutnya lantas mengecup ringan kening minhyun.

"masuklah. Ini semakin dingin, kkomaeng-a"

Minhyun mengangguk lalu dengan cepat, ia membubuhi pipi tembam pemuda kang tersebut dengan kecupan ringan yang –lagi-lagi –terlalu cepat, lantas langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu kayu bersapuh warna putih gading disana.

Menyisakan Daniel yang masih tercengang ditempatnya berdiri. Ia pun mengerjap saat merasakan angin yang bertiup semakin kencang. Membuatnya spontan bergidik saat angin yang berhembus menyapa kulitnya yang berbalut hoodie –yang tidak terlalu tebal, lalu jaket denim begitu.

Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah kurva ke bawah yang perlahan melebar. Matanya menatap pintu rumah keluarga hwang yang tertutup rapat dari pagar yang tingginya hanya sebatas hidung Daniel. Ia menggeleng kecil lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

"terimakasih untuk kadonya, hwang minhyun"

Setelahnya, kaki panjang berbalut celana seragam taekwondo itu pun Daniel langkahkan. Mengayun langkah, menjauhi depan rumah keluarga hwang untuk menuju rumahnya.

Dengan otak yang terus me-reka ulang seluruh kejadian yang terjadi dalam waktu satu jam sebelumnya, tepat di depan rumah keluarga hwang. Daniel tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum hari ini. Dan alasannya tersenyum, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah, putri tunggal keluarga hwang, yang bernama Hwang Minhyun. Yang sudah memberikan Daniel hadiah, yang tidak ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Akhirnya. Jadi juga Nielhwang, karena teracuni oleh beberapa karya para sunbaenim hebat yang saya ikuti beberapa ceritanya. Dan setelah tidak sengaja melihat sebuah video di yt. Jadi, begitulah.

Dan, buat tingkatan sabuk, asli saya ngarang hehehe.

Ini adalah cerita pertama dari 2 oneshoot spesial yang saya buat untuk meramaikan ulangtahunnya si Kang choding-nya wannable yang jatuh pada hari ini.

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya. Terimakasih saya haturkan selalu untuk para pembaca yang memberikan feedback ataupun para silent reader.

Akhir kata,

Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

..

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

.

Bye!

* * *

 **Selamat ulang tahun Kang Daniel. Lelaki kelahiran Busan 22 tahun lalu dan 21 tahun lalu, jika dihitung dengan penanggalan masehi internasional hehehe.** ** **May God bless you and grant you all your heart desires. I wish you from my heart a Happy birthday. Stay healthy Wanna One's Center.** **


End file.
